1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to tools useful for assembling either a plurality of header connector modules or a plurality of receptacle connector modules to form a composite header connector or composite receptacle connector having a desired custom length.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Metral.TM. header connectors and receptacle connectors, such as those sold by the Electronics Department of E. I. du Pont de Nemours and Company, are available in various standardized lengths. Available header and receptacle modules are discussed generally in the DuPont Connector Systems Product Catalog A, February 1992, Chapter 10. Such header connectors and receptacle connectors may be provided with a keying arrangement to permit mated engagement only between a header connector and its associated receptacle. The keying arrangement utilizes complementary keying blocks that are attachable to retaining features on the housings of the header connector and its associated receptacle connector.
For this purpose the housing of the header connector has retaining features in the form latching tabs disposed along the boundaries of slots provided in the side wall of the header connector housing. The keying block for the header connector has a pair of hook-like anchors that are insertable into the slots and which latch onto the tabs thereby to attach the keying block to the header housing.
In the case of the receptacle connector the retaining features take the form of a pair of arms extending from the exterior of the bottom wall of the receptacle connector housing. The forward portion of each arm is spaced below the bottom wall of the housing and cooperates therewith to define a gap sized to accepts flanges on the keying block. Engagement of the flanges on the keying block within the gaps assists in holding the keying block to the receptacle housing.
The length of each of the various available header connectors or receptacle connectors is an integer multiple of a basic unit length L. In some custom applications, such as header connectors and receptacle connectors useful in implementing IEEE Standard 1301 For Metric Equipment Practice For Microcomputers, 1991, it may be necessary to provide Metral.TM. header connectors and Metral.TM. receptacle connectors that exhibit a custom length that is not available in a off-the-shelf product.
Presently, meet such a need it is the practice to mold a housing for a header connector or for a receptacle connector that has a custom length dimension sufficient to meet the application. This is perceived as disadvantageous for a number of reasons. First, tooling for molding is expensive. Moreover, a molded housing precludes the possibility of certain modifications being easily made to the connector.
In view of the foregoing it is believed advantageous to provide tools for assembling a plurality of standard header connectors and receptacle connectors to form header connectors and receptacle connectors of a desired custom length.